Dharma
by k-chaz
Summary: Naruto ha asesinado a Sasuke, y con él, una parte de sí mismo. Mas, existe una posibilidad... ¿de volver a encontrarse? Sasuke... ¿cuántas vidas tendré que esperar para volver a verte?. [YAOI] [SASUNARU, NARUSASU, lemon] [En proceso creativo...]


Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenas, buenas, buenas, buenas, buenísimas!

Os presento un rato de improvisación, venía con ganas de escribir hace rato, pero no se me ocurría mucho así que me lancé a ver qué salía. Tenía la idea de hacerle continuación a esto probablemente igual la haga xd, pero quería hacer una historia de reencarnación que no se asemejara a "Karma" de Elanta, que es una historia que me fascina y que me ha inspirado a volver a escribir, en fin.

No sé, se me irá a ocurrir, de todos modos tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo me fluye la historia de SASUNARU NARUSASU ahora que he vuelto, jeje, ya saben, el lemon, las guarradas y todo eso mucho mucho YAOI hajajaja.

Agradeceré ideas si es que quieren aportarme, por mientras lanzo a la vida éste primer capítulo como Prólogo, algo así? De esta maravillosa historia.

¡A ver qué pasa!

**Capítulo I **

**La claridad.**

Naruto se asomó a la ventana.

Afuera, el día estaba nuboso e indeciso, el calor se asomaba a cada soplo suave de la brisa, mas, con un poco más de fuerza, le helaba el alma.

Así se sentía, igual que el día, sin querer abrirse el cielo, ni llover, sin querer sonreír ni llorar.

Era verdaderamente agotador, algo en su interior clamaba por salir, pero las fuertes y macizas puertas mentales aprisionaban sus palabras, se suspendían en su garganta como colgadas de los pies. Así, sin más, burlonas, insistentes, prohibidas... vergonzosas.

Como si su cuerpo pudiese hablar por él, actuó por impulso al abrir la ventana y salir con agilidad hacia la techumbre. Ahí sí corría el aire fresco, parecía apaciguar la velocidad en su pecho.

No hacían ni dos semanas aún, podía contar los días, aunque se esmerara en no hacerlo.

-Sasuke... -soltó con aliento pesado, aletargado, cargado en tristeza.

La vida en la aldea seguía su curso, todo parecía tan en paz, sereno. Mas, si bien sabía que era gracias a todos lo sacrificios que habían hecho, no hallaba la felicidad.

Por ahí, en los rincones, ahí la buscaba. En compañía de sus amigos, en la contemplación de los frutos de tantas arduas batallas, en el recibir luego de tanto dar, mas... nada.

No podía creérselo aún, no conseguía aceptarlo, se lo prohibía y prefería mil veces poner la tapa encima antes de dejar que la verdad saliera a flote. No... ardía, era demasiado dolor.

_-ESTÁ BIEN SI NO ESTÁS LISTO TODAVÍA, NARUTO... EL TIEMPO ES EL MEJOR CONSEJERO -._

Escuchar la voz del zorro en su interior fue como volver a despertar.

-Vaya... jeh... hace tiempo que no me decías nada.

_-ESTAMOS IGUALES... DEJÉ DE HACERLO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE YA NO ME ESCUCHABAS-._

-Ah... ¿dejé de hacerlo? Quizás tu chakra se debilitó por las batallas, supuse que estarías descansando-.

_-YA QUISIERA TENER VACACIONES DE ESTAS PAREDES... PODRÍA SER DIVERTIDO. PERO NADA, MI CHAKRA SIGUE IGUAL, LO QUE NECESITA UN DESCANSO ES TU MENTE. YA VAS, NARUTO... LA CULPA NO CONDUCE A NADA._

-Así que... culpa ¿eh? Supongo...-.

Las palabras del rubio quedaron suspendidas en el aire... abandonadas, como implorando a que el viento se las llevase con él, lejos...

_-NARUTO..._

-Gracias, Kurama... ahora que puedo oírte... ya no me siento...-.

-_... VACÍO?-._

Naruto respondió con un gruñido inaudible.

_-CHICO... CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE QUE LO VENGAS SABIENDO...-._

-¿El qué?-.

-_SASUKE..._ -cada célula del muchacho vibró, su cuerpo se tensó- _MURIÓ EN TUS MANOS PORQUE ASÍ LO DESEABA... LO PUDE VER EN SUS OJOS, ME LO DIJO CON CLARIDAD-._

Naruto no respondió, mas el Kyuubi podía escuchar las palabras de su mente.

-_SÍ... COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE PUDO ENTRAR Y VER MI PRISIÓN, TAL CUAL... USÓ LO QUE LE RESTABA DE CHAKRA Y ME DIO LAS GRACIAS... SUPONGO QUE EN SUS ÚLTIMOS SEGUNDOS DEMOSTRÓ SENSATEZ-._

-De todos modos... todo eso... ¿De qué podría servir ahora? Sasuke está muerto, ya no...-.

_-NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS NADA MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTÁS HACIENDO NARUTO, VIVE LO QUE TENGAS QUE VIVIR, ES NORMAL QUE TENGAS QUE PASAR POR ESTE DUELO... SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS UNA COSA... TODO PASA POR UN MOTIVO Y CON UN PROPÓSITO, PROBABLEMENTE LAS COSAS LLEGARON A ESE PUNTO PORQUE NO HABÍA OTRA OPCIÓN, FUISTE SABIO Y FUERTE... Y SASUKE SIEMPRE LO SUPO, HASTA EN SU ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DEJÓ VER QUE SI ALGO QUEDABA EN SU CORAZÓN OSCURECIDO Y CONSUMIDO POR EL ODIO... ERA ESE AMOR INCONDICIONAL POR TI. NO HUBIESE DESEADO MORIR A MANOS DE NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ, NARUTO... SASUKE TE OFRECIÓ SU MUERTE, Y CON ELLA SU ALMA. SE ENCOMENDÓ A TI, PORQUE ÉL MISMO HABÍA PERDIDO SU PROPIA FE EN SALVARSE, FUE EL CAMINO QUE ELIGIÓ, Y DEBES RESPETARLO. SERÁS EL ELEGIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO ERES DIOS, HAY CIERTAS COSAS QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR Y ES ALGO CON LO QUE DEBES APRENDER A LIDIAR... Y AGRADECÉRLSELAS A LA VIDA, PUES DE ELLAS SACARÁS LAS MAYORES ENSEÑANZAS...-._

El silencio de Naruto era imperturbable, frágil, profundo. La voz de Kurama apaciguaba su propia voz mental y le llevaba a una serenidad majestuosa, como de la mano, acompañándolo. Como si hubiese tomado una gran bocanada de aire, esa de cuando por fin has logrado asomar la cabeza a la superficie de la mar profunda, las cálidas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y con ellas, todo su ser se ovilló muy apretado, como queriendo acariciarse y contenerse a sí mismo de ese vasto dolor que de pronto derramaba por cada poro de sus ser.

Sollozó, como un niño pequeño. Sin tapujos ni miedo alguno, sólo lloró, y recordó y pensó en el muchacho de los ojos oscuros, pensó en él y en todo, en cada uno de los hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba, en cada herida que el Uchiha le había infringido, cada vez en escalada, y que había decidido cargar, cómo si de su propia vida se tratase. Lloraba porque sentía que era su propia alma la que se había roto, la que se había sumido en la oscuridad junto con Sasuke, la que se había rendido ante el odio, la que no había podido salvar.

Le dolía... porque extrañaba a su mejor amigo, porque de alguna manera eran uno del otro, un vínculo profundo que acarreaban en la venas, sentía su corazón fracturado. Aún no acababa de comprender aquel lazo que les unía, nunca había sido muy bueno para dilucidar cosas tan enreversadas, y no tenía intención de hacer excepción en ése momento, simplemente lo sentía, pulsando en su interior como una llama latente, era un sentimiento majestuosamente poderoso, como si el universo mismo confabulase con aquella unión.

Se sentía derrotado, no merecía ser Hokage, ni la admiración de los aldeanos, de sus amigos, del mundo shinobi, de nadie en absoluto. Le había fallado a Sasuke, había fracasado.

-_NO SEAS TAN DURO CONTIGO MISMO, CRÍO..._ -Kurama tocó la cabeza del rubio con su nariz, dejándole sentir su aliento cálido. Sus patas rodeaban al rubio con dulzura, como si de su propio padre se tratase, apoyaba su hocico en ellas mientras observaba a Naruto llorar, ovillado, apoyado contra su pelaje- _UNA COSA NO SIGNIFICA LA OTRA... ESTÁ BIEN QUE LLORES, HAZLO TODO LO QUE DESEES, PERO NO OLVIDES QUIEN ERES, NO HAS LLEGADO HASTA ACÁ DE GRATIS... HAS SIDO MUY FUERTE Y VALIENTE._

-Pero Sasuke... no he podido salvarle... -balbuceó con la voz sofocada entre las piernas.

-_NO ERA EL MOMENTO... HAY VECES EN QUE EL COSMOS COMPRENDE QUE LAS COSAS DEBEN SER GUIADAS POR CAMINOS DIFERENTES, SASUKE YA APRENDERÁ... CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO-._

-¡Pero qué dices Kurama! ¡Sasuke está muerto, su tiempo ya acabó! ¡Yo mismo le he dado fin! -bramó esta vez, exasperado, abriendo su cuerpo para hacerle cara al zorro con sus llameantes ojos azules, rasgadas las pupilas, como haciéndole de espejo al Kyuubi. Mas, en los ojos de Kurama no había perturbación alguna, permanecían serenos y sinceros, como si esperasen aquella reacción.

Un cosquilleo invadió el vientre de Naruto, y sus ojos, suyos otra vez, se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca.

-Qué... qué quieres decir, ttebayoo -soltó con torpeza en un hilo de voz.

-_TU MISIÓN, NARUTO..._ -habló el zorro alzando la cabeza, ésta vez adoptando el porte solemne que sólo la convergencia de miles y miles de años de experiencia podían entregarle a un ser. Habló como canal del universo- _ES HORA DE QUE TE ENCARGUES DE HACER PERDURAR LAS VIRTUDES QUE TE HAN SIDO BRINDADAS, DE ENSEÑARLE A LA GENTE QUE TE RODEA TODO LO QUE TÚ HAS APRENDIDO, AQUEL CONOCIMIENTO QUE LAS FUTURAS GENERACIONES HAN DE HEREDAR Y QUE HAN DE MEJORAR ESTE MUNDO. ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES LEGARLES, NO NECESITAS SER EL MÁS GUAY, NI PERFECTO, SÓLO SE HUMILDE Y GENEROSO Y LIBERA AL MUNDO AQUELLAS MARAVILLAS QUE LA VIDA TE HA OTORGAD._ _ES HORA DE DEVOLVER LA MANO AMIGO MIO, Y PARA ESO, HAS DE ALZAR LA CABEZA Y MIRAR AL FRENTE, AGRADECIDO DE TODO LO BUENO QUE TIENES, QUE ES MUCHO Y SUFICIENTE PARA SEGUIR CAMINANDO. HAS SIDO ELEGIDO, PERO NO TE CONFUNDAS, ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS EL QUE MÁS MOLA Y EL MÁS PODEROSO, ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DE_ _TU EGO SÓLO GUÍAN A LA SOBERBIA Y A LA OSCURIDAD, SI ERES SABIO, COMPRENDERÁS QUE SI LA VIDA TE ELIGIÓ PARA REVOLUCIONAR LA HISTORIA, LO MÁS GRANDE QUE POSEES ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE CUMPLIR CON AQUELLO QUE AMAS Y CON LOS QUE CONFÍAN EN TI, EL DESTINO HA CONFIADO EN TI... SASUKE HA CONFIADO EN TI, Y POR LO MISMO SE ENCOMENDÓ A TUS MANOS ¡AHORA ES TIEMPO DE TRANSFORMAR ESA CULPA Y HACERTE CARGO! ¡ALZA LA MIRADA CHICO! Y SIÉNTETE ORGULLOSO DE TODO EL AMOR QUE FLUYE HACIA TI DE QUIENES TE HAN RODEADO, TÓMALO Y DEVUÉLVESELO A LA EXISTENCIA...-._

Los ojos azules contemplaban maravillados aquella escena, por un minuto se olvidó de sí mismo al punto de sentir que era él quien pronunciaba aquellas palabras con su propia boca. Cuando Kurama le devolvió la mirada, algo despertó en él, como si el aliento del zorro hubiese avivado la llama de su voluntad de fuego. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa complacida, cálida, resuelta.

Se puso de pie por inercia y se acercó al zorro.

-Gracias... amigo mío -pronunció apoyando una mano en el hocico del milenario.

-_CUANDO QUIERAS..._ -pronunció sorprendido de sí mismo y esa nueva sensación que le invadía, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, dejándose acariciar, claro, ya percibía a Naruto como parte de sí-_ CASI LO OLVIDABA..._ -habló apoyado sobre sus patas, con el rubio acariciándole la frente-_ SI ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTES SÓLO Y PERDIDO, NO LO OLVIDES... YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ-._

Naruto sonrió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo, mas, esta vez su cuerpo se sentía diferente, lloraba de genuina emoción, maravillado de poder estar vivo.

Sin embargo, una imagen fugaz cruzó sus pensamientos, Kurama lo percibió.

-_EN CUANTO A ESO... VOLVERÁS A ENCONTRARTE CON SASUKE... EN OTRA VIDA... CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO. ESE MUCHACHO AUN TIENE MUCHO QUE APRENDER Y POR CRECER, SÓLO EL COSMOS SABE CÓMO OBRARÁ, MAS TÚ HAS DE CUMPLIR TU LABOR HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO. CRÉEME EL AMOR ES LA MAYOR FUERZA QUE EXISTE, ATRAE A LAS COSAS POR SÍ SOLAS, TU AMOR CON SASUKE PERMANECERÁ HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS Y HAS DE REENCONTRARTE CON ÉL. SÓLO DEBES SER PACIENTE NARUTO... ESO ES ALGO QUE TÚ DEBES APRENDER AÚN, JEH... KAMI-SAMA NO TE LO HA HECHO NADA FÁCIL JEJEJE...-._

Kurama rió de buena gana, y el rubio, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ciertamente aturdido y sorprendido, le hizo el coro con la risa.

_-Naruto... -pronunció Sasuke en un último aliento- ésto no se quedará así... sólo espera... -sentenció como una hoz cortando el aire, llevándose su alma al viaje de la eternidad._

_El rubio se quedó estático, mientras veía al que había sido su mejor amigo caer al suelo, sin vida._

-Claro... -habló Uzumaki Naruto para sí - te estaré esperando... Sasuke-.

Abrió los ojos y observó el paisaje, la aldea seguía ahí, al mismo ritmo, pero algo había cambiado, como si irradiase más fuerza que nunca.

Se incorporó del techo donde estaba recostado y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Abrió el pecho y se sintió sereno... como si la vida misma fluyera por su ser, estaba claro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió, pleno.

Allá arriba, las nubes se habían abierto para darle paso al radiante padre Sol.

¡Gracias muchísimas por leer!

A ver qué pasa!


End file.
